Netanya Keitner
Netanya Keitner is the commander of the Rifleman Bank Station and the initial secondary antagonist in The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Biography Little is known about Netanya beyond that she was a former member of the Israeli Defense Force, but was discharged for "less than patriotic opinions". She slowly worked her way through the ranks of Belltower to the position of Lt. Commander of the Rifleman Bank Station. After several attempts to gain incriminating evidence on Belltower, an undercover agent using the alias Garvin Quinn eventually approached her whilst acting under the guise of an Interpol officer; Quinn confided in Netanya with the hopes of gaining a high ranking mole in Belltower, which she agreed to. After an unknown period of time as a double agent, Netanya was given the task of interrogating a stowaway Adam Jensen by her superior, Pieter Burke; after Quinn recognized Jensen's uses as a neutral party in the situation, however, he ordered Keitner to deactivate the chair holding Jensen, before instructing her to recruit Jensen after the boat containing them docked. After introducing Jensen to Quinn, Keitner then acted as his radio guide after giving Jensen the objective of securing a witness to testify against Belltower. After Jensen's eventual return from the underwater lab, however, Keitner realized Jensen was communicating on an unsecure radio frequency the entire time, meaning Burke now knew of her treachery and Jensen's location. In an attempt to reach Jensen, Keitner was fatally wounded in a firefight with several Belltower soldiers, and died of her wounds shortly after speaking with Adam. Notes *With the CASIE Augmentation, Jensen can persuade Netanya to give the door code to Burke's office (6325) and the password for his computer (theogony313). If Jensen uses the "Pressure" option, Netanya will only give the door code, but if he uses the "Appease" option, Netanya will give both the door code and the password. * Netanya is notable as the only named character in the DLC that must die; other than the dead men surrounding her that she killed trying to get to Jensen, Burke can be spared, Quinn only fakes his death and both Dr. Kavanagh and the prisoners can both be saved through the All of the Above achievement/trophy. *Netanya has two personal pictures on the desk in her office: one of two children, one hospitalized in a Tai Yong Medical facility (who is revealed to be her brother in the Director's Cut commentary), and one of a woman photographed in front of the 12 apostles rock formation of Port Campbell National Park in Victoria, Australia. *Her brother Noam was her twin and he died when she was thirteen.As mentioned in Director's Cut commentary. Her computer password "noam" is in memory of him. *Garvin Quinn's hidden computer contains email exchanges between himself and Keitner, with Keitner using the email address noam@hackernet.net. *She also has several personal effects on her wall: one Israeli diploma, one recognition plaque and a signed letter from Roger St. John-Frolkes, the founder of Belltower. *While Netanya's association with Jensen began negatively as his interrogator and jailer, by the time period of Deus Ex: Black Light, Netanya is notably one of a list of those lost to the Illuminati's machinations that convince Jensen to ally with the Juggernaut Collective.Deus Ex: Black Light, pg. 316. See Also * Netanya Keitner's computer Gallery Dxhrml netanya dead.jpg|Deceased Netanya Keitner. DX3_KeitnerConcept.png|Concept art. References ru:Нетанья Кайтнер Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters